The embodiments herein relate generally to equipment that helps in healing a scaphoid fracture of the wrist.
The scaphoid is one of eight small bones that make up the “carpal bones” of the wrist. It connects two rows of these bones—the proximal row (closer to the forearm) and the distal row (closer to the hand). This connection puts it at extra risk for injury. A fracture of the scaphoid bone usually occurs from a fall onto the outstretched hand.
If the fracture is non-displaced (that is, the bone has not moved out of place at the fracture), it usually can be successfully treated with a cast. Although the fracture may heal in as little as six weeks, it may take longer for some patients.
If the fracture is in a certain part of the bone or if the fracture is at all displaced (bone ends have shifted), surgery might be the best option. This might include the insertion of a screw or pins. However, it is technically hard to use theses screws and pins and therefore, is more prone to developing complications. Some endeavors in this field include: U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication 2015/0133940 filed by Palmer; U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication 2014/0277516 filed by Miller; U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication 2014/0018809 filed by Allen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,038 issued to Sheehan.
Palmer teaches an elastic bone staple that holds itself into place by compressing a bone. Miller teaches a bone staple with unidirectional barbs to prevent removal. Allen adds some curvature onto Miller's design. None of these teach having the staple manufactured to match a lateral curvature and an anteroposterior curvature of the scaphoid bone. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.